1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a translation corpus creation method that creates a translation corpus which accumulates pairs of sentences formed with mutually different languages, a translation corpus creation device, a recording medium storing a translation corpus creation program, and a machine translation system that uses the translation corpus creation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, machine translation has been studied and developed in which a sentence in a first language is translated into a sentence in a second language that is different from the first language. For example, various techniques have been suggested such as Japanese Patent No. 3919720, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-278963, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-190072, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-118498, “Generating Targeted Paraphrases for Improved Translation”, Nitin Madnani, Educational Testing Service, ACM, 2013, and “Distributional Phrasal Paraphrase Generation for Statistical Machine Translation”, Yuval Marton, University of Maryland, Columbia University, ACM, 2013.